


A man of two masks

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-DR3 killing game, chatroom format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: With one mask, he wears a sly grin.
With the other, he's crying and he's never stopped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad because I laughed so bad at the yukizome-kun bit

**~Group chat: ‘Future Foundation meeting’~**  
[bottomsup] nngnsji  
[bottomsup] is anyone awake  
[councilchief] Kizakura it’s two in the afternoon. Of course we’d be awake.  
[bottomsup] oh shit it is??  
[bottomsup] dammit,,  
[councilchief] Have you been drinking again?  
[bottomsup] only a little  
[bottomsup] I just got a late night  
[bottomsup] I went to bed at like. 5am??  
[councilchief] Why were you awake at 5am?  
[bottomsup] lmao like ur one to ask that  
[bottomsup] and uh. I was just thinking I guess  
[councilchief] Thinking? You?  
[councilchief] Are you sick?  
[bottomsup] lololol it’s nice to know you love me that much yukizome-kun  
[councilchief] It’s Munakata.  
[bottomsup] i know what I said  
[councilchief] …  
[councilchief] Regardless, I have things to do.  
[bottomsup] is Chisa-chan cold again?  
[councilchief] Cease that at once.  
[bottomsup] lololol later yukizome-kun!!   
[councilchief] ...Goodbye.  
[councilchief] Oh, and Kizakura?  
[councilchief] Get well soon. Don't think too hard, you may bust a blood vessel.  
[bottomsup] lol yeah w/e,, go be cute with your wife or somethin  
 **~[councilchief] is offline!~**

~~

**~Private conversation: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~**  
[bottomsup] eyyyy jin  
[bottomsup] its been… what, a year now?  
[bottomsup] i’ve missed talking to you man!! how’ve you been??  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] ...God, that was in poor taste. Here I am, talking to a dead man like he’s my best buddy. Well… that's not wrong, I suppose.  
[bottomsup] Look… Jin, I…  
[bottomsup] I’m not sure how much longer I can do this.  
[bottomsup] Kirigiri-chan - little Kyouko - has thrown herself into her work…  
[bottomsup] I doubt she sleeps.  
[bottomsup] ...D’ya think she’d let old Uncle Koichi back into her life after so long? God, I miss that girl.  
[bottomsup] …  
[bottomsup] I was looking on my mobile for photos to print out the other day… found one of all of us. Us three. We looked like such a family.  
[bottomsup] Ha… I suppose that would mean my promise to marry Kirigiri-chan would make a lot more sense, right?  
[bottomsup] Or maybe… you really were the one.  
[bottomsup] God, now I’m getting emotional. Why’d you always do this to me, Jin? The both of you are real tear jerkers.  
[bottomsup] ...I miss you.  
[bottomsup] And I hope wherever you are, you're doing well.  
[bottomsup] ...Drinks on me when we see each other again, yeah?  
[bottomsup] ...Bye, Jin. Talk to you later.


End file.
